Going Home
by amk21325
Summary: AU, Takes place after season 3 finale. After coming home from the past, Emma realizes that Marian isn't the only new guest in her town. And with the Ice Queen now roaming the streets, will they make it to Agrabah and back before she freezes over the entire town?
1. Chapter 1

"This is so damn boring" Emma spun her chair in another circle, leaning her head back so that the lights on the ceiling made patterns around her.

It had been weeks since Zelena's defeat. And once everyone- herself included- had gotten over the shock of Mr. Gold and Belles secluded marriage vows, nothing out of the ordinary seemed to be happening. Regina, despite having a broken heart, wasn't determined to exact her revenge on Emma. Which wasn't that shocking- Henry had asked to stay a few nights with her, to keep her from hurting herself and others. She agreed on the conditions that he called her every night, and that Regina promised no harm would come to anyone in the town. Regina agreed, of course, but Emma still remained a bit cautious. She knew how well Regina handled betrayal from her mother's stories.

And speaking of her mother, she had a baby brother now. Being part of a family was still taking some major adjustments. But hey, she wasn't the only one who had to learn it now- even if the one learning with her was a baby. When Mary Margaret had announced that her brother's name was Neal, she couldn't help but feel saddened at the memory of the man that had a large part in making her who she was. She had loved him, and he had hurt her. But now she had a better understanding of why he did what he did. And even though it still hurt, she now had someone to help ease that burden.

_Hook._

Just that name alone made her smile. She remembered how he acted towards, well, himself in the past; she remembered getting back home from the past; and most of all, she remembered the moment when she decided to give him a chance. It may have taken her a while but she finally realized that, out of everything that had happened since they first met in the Enchanted Forest, he had been the one who consistently had her back- something she needed. But what she needed now was to get home.

Turning her head to stare at the clock on the wall, she noted that it was only 1:15.

_Damnit, another hour and fifteen minutes sitting in this chair. Ugh, could this get any worse?  
_Rolling her eyes, Emma leaned her head back once more and began to spin again, still thinking about the man waiting for her at her parent's house.

_Ring, ring, ring._

The ringing startled her so much that she jumped out of her chair and immediately drew her gun. When she realized it was just the station phone, she holstered her gun and tried to relax as she answered.

"Storybrooke police station, what's the emergency?" Emma was hoping it wasn't another minor disagreement between the residents.

"Emma? It's Je-"  
She remembered this voice. "Jefferson. You know, I can still arrest you for kidnapping me and Mary Margaret, right?"  
"Look, i'm truly sorry about that. I just…. I was just trying to find a way to get my daughter back. To get home. I hope you understand that?"

She could hear the sadness in his voice. "Yeah, I do, but I don't think that you called to apologize to me."

"You're right. I called because Grace and I just saw snow. I know that sounds crazy, but it's been too warm for snow to be falling- even for this time of the year. I just kind of figured you might want to look into it, considering how bored you must be."

Emma looked over at the window. She knew he must be able to see the station from his home, considering it was raised up above the rest of the town.

"You're right, that does sound a bit crazy. Especially coming from you. But you're also right about it being too warm for snow. I don't know what exactly I can do about the weather, but where did you see this mysterious snow?"

"We were hiking a mile from where the wicked witch was living. So, there roughly."

"Okay, I suppose I'll go check it out now. Oh, and one more thing" With the phone still in her hand, Emma casually walked over to the window and flipped off Jefferson's general direction. "You really should stop spying on people while their working. It's creepy, and I don't think you'd want Grace doing it."

"That's not very polite, Emma. But thanks for listening to me. I'll be seeing you." Emma heard the phone click as he hung up.

"Fucking weirdo…." She shook her head as she put her phone back on the receiver. After grabbing her keys and cellphone off her desk and sending David a quick text that she'd be back by the station in a bit, Emma decided to humor Jefferson and headed outside to get to her car.

"Leaving me already, love" Emma turned around as Hook was approaching, a mock expression of hurt and betrayal plastered across his face.

"Got a call about some strange weather up by the dead witch's house. Figured I'd go and see what I can see." Emma wasn't really thinking about where she was headed. Instead, she opted for taking that moment to admire how he looked without his normal black leather outfit- instead, he was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a black V-neck shirt, which David and Mary Margaret had been so kind (to her) to buy for him. They still hadn't gotten him out of his boots, though.

"So, you're being required now to apprehend a natural occurrence? And you say my choice in being a pirate was strange…" He smiled as he shook his head, and she knew how silly what she said made her look.

"I'm not apprehending anyone or anything. I just told Jefferson I'd look into it. You can come if you want." Emma began walking backwards towards her car at a slow pace. She knew that the pirate would follow her, and she could use the company on the long drive ahead of her.

"You must be stark raving mad to believe that man for one second. But I suppose I'll accompany you on this trip." As Hook made his way over to the faded yellow Volkswagen, Emma had already started the engine and was out on the main road before Hook had managed to buckle himself in.

As she pulled to a stop sign, Emma turned and grinned at the man next to her. "Hey, if you get good at doing this type of work, maybe I'll convince David to hire you on as an officer." As he gave her an obscure look, Emma began laughing at the thought of Hook working in the police station.

"Bloody hell, woman. I gave up my ship for you. Let me have my pride in still being a villain for a bit longer, would you?" Hook shook his head, trying to hide a smile. "Now, what do you say we go and look into this snow so we can go have a drink?"

"Alright, alright. Let's get this done and over with then." Pulling away from the stop sign, the two of them headed up the mountain side towards the abandoned house.

They had gotten too close, that man and his daughter. Elsa was sure she could have handled them had they gotten too close, but she wanted to take her time with this town. She wanted to be thorough.

After she had been released from that urn, she was aware of two things. Her magic was weaker here, if only by a fraction; and that she wanted revenge on the three people that denied her total control. The first, she decided, would be the Evil Queen. She had had the audacity to refuse _her_- the Ice Queen- the head of the one person she knew was a threat. And then she laughed about it! How _dare_ she?

Scoffing, Elsa turned and left the wooded area a few yards away from where she had almost been seen and headed back up the mountainside. If she was going to learn about this strange new town, she would first need a place to plan her revenge from. Once a suitable home was built, she would need to learn exactly where she was.

_Well, I know just the men to do that job for me._  
As Elsa reached a secluded and high enough point, she raised her right hand and let the ice flow through her fingertips while her home slowly began taking shape. After a moment, she raised her left hand as well, letting her magic flow freely so that the small castle would be done sooner.

"Okay. That is just weird on so many levels" Emma was crouched down next to a standing Hook, about a quarter mile from where the wicked witch had been living. In front of her, in a perfectly straight line, snow was settling onto the ground. She also noted that it had to have been there for a while, considering it was almost a foot deep.

"Aye. What do you think is the cause of this?" As he glanced from side to side, eyes following the snow, she was sure he was thinking the same thing she was- that it probably ran full circle around the area.

And neither of them were willing to go confirm it.

"I have no idea. But I know who were going to have to ask. Wait here a second" Emma stood up and started walking back towards her car. It seemed ridiculous to her, but she wanted to take some of the snow with her- just in case. She grabbed the water bottle she had been drinking and, after emptying its contents, headed back over towards the snow.

"I suspect a visit with the crocodile is in order" he began to rub the bridge of his nose, and Emma knew he was going to want a drink after this. "Just my bloody luck."

"Oh, hush. Just think," Emma crouched back down and scooped some of the snow into the bottle until it was half full. "at least he isn't trying to kill you anymore. So the least you can do is be civil with him."  
As she stood back up, she gave him a pointed look that earned a small chuckle out of him.

"You're right, lass. But that would mean being familiar with him, when I'd _much_ rather be familiar with you" he grinned smugly at her, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Fighting the urge to grin back, Emma shook her head. "I'm pretty sure you did that yesterday."

"A man can never be too familiar with the woman he is infatuated with. Even if she can be frustrating as hell." Emma turned her head to say something back to him, but a different thought crossed her mind before she could react.

"You don't think this has anything to do with us going back and forth through time, do you? Everyone always says magic comes with a price. Maybe we messed something up on the way back?" She watched as Hooks grin disappeared and he contemplated her words carefully.

"I can't say, but it is a thought. I suppose we do need to pay a visit to the crocodile, then." Hook shook his head and made his way back over to the car as Emma had done.

As they both got in, neither said another word. Both were busy wondering about the possibility that it might actually be their fault, and that this might just be the beginning. And that was a thought that scared Emma.

_What if it gets worse? What if Storybrooke gets destroyed again, and this time no one makes it?_

Emma battled with these thoughts as she drove back into town and headed for the pawn shop. If anyone could tell her if it was their fault or not, it was Rumplestiltskin. Or, Mr. Gold, as she preferred calling him. She was still fighting herself over her own lineage, so she figured that was why she still referred to them as their cursed selves.

As she pulled up in front of the store, Belle had turned the corner and smiled brightly at her as she and Hook exited the car.

"Hey, Belle. How's the married life going?" Emma asked as she and Belle both approached the front door, Hook choosing instead to walk a few feet away and stretch his legs after the drive.

"It's going well. I'm still a bit uncomfortable with the, uh, dagger. But I know he trusts me. And I love him for it." She smiled brightly at Emma as Hook turned and started walking back towards them. "Was there something you needed help with?"

"Actually, we need to talk to Gold. Is he in?" Belle had walked over to the door and held it open for her and Hook. Both nodded at her in thanks as they made their way inside.

"Of course. He should be around here som-"

"What can I do for you today, Ms. Swan?" Mr. Gold walked in from the back room of the shop, carrying a dust rag, and eyed the two of them before greeting Belle with a small kiss. "Hello, dearie. Thank you for getting our lunch."  
Emma waited till Belle had rounded the corner towards the back of the shop before speaking. "I need your opinion on something. And maybe your help."

"You might need my help. I suppose if you did, I shouldn't expect and favors in return- since we are family, after all." Setting the rag down on the counter, Gold shifted and leaned on his cane. "Well, what can I help you with?"

As she proceeded to explain the call from Jefferson, and what her and Hook found when they drove out to the woods, and her concerns and theory about the time-traveling.

"And you said you have some of this snow with you?" Emma nodded and pulled the bottle out of her pocket- the snow, luckily, had not melted- and handed it to him.

Turning behind him, Gold grabbed a bowl and placed it on the counter in from of him. "Well, let's find out, shall we dearie?" Taking the top off the bottle and dumping its contents into the bowl, he hovered his hand over the bowl and casually flicked his wrist.

The snow immediately began glowing a bright blue, causing both Emma and Hook to take a step back. Even the look on Gold's face told Emma that the glowing wasn't what he had expected to happen.

"Well, good news. It has nothing to do with you and your pirate friend." Hook was about to say something in retaliation, but a quick look from Emma told him not to make a peep.

"Okay, good. But what's the catch? I mean, the snow was _glowing _for Christ's sake." She knew something was bound to happen. It had been too quiet, after all. But this?

Gold turned to face Emma. "Might I suggest you bring Madam Mayor for a visit later? I have some items to look into first." Reluctantly nodding, the two of them headed towards the door.

Before she stepped outside, Emma glanced behind her. "Look, can you at least tell me what's going on before I pull Regina into this?"

"I've seen this magic before; an old acquaintance of mine and the Queens. Now I'd like to enjoy my lunch if you don't mind, before I continue cleaning. Good day Ms. Swan. And you, too, Captain." As the door shut behind her, Emma shook her head.

"That went well, I think." Hook was already waiting at her car, aware of where they had to go next.

"It could have been worse, I assure you that. I suppose now we've got to have a talk with Regina?" She nodded as she approached the car.

"Yeah, I know." Emma ran a hand through her hair, trying to think of how to handle what would come next. "I need to let Mary Margaret and David know what's going on before I talk to Regina, though."

"I'll handle your parents, love. You just need to talk to Regina." Hook had begun walking in the direction of her parent's house before she could pull her cellphone out. Before he got too far, he turned to face her once more, and grinned. "Don't worry love, you can vent that frustration with me later."

_Oh, you traitor._

Emma rolled her eyes as she smiled a bit. As he headed up the street, she decided there was no time like the present to go talk to the now not-so-Evil Queen.

A few moments later, Emma pulled up in front of the Mayors house. She really wasn't looking forward to having to face Regina after what happened with Marian. But she knew it had to be done. As she made her way up to the door, it opened and Henry ran out to greet her.

"Mom! I was getting ready to call you. Mom wants to show me that she wasn't mad at you, so I was going to ask you to come over for dinner. So, want to eat dinner here?" He smiled at her, obviously excited that both of his mothers were going to be getting along.

"Sure, kid. You mind if I talk to Regina first? It's kind of important." The two of them headed into the house and, with her son leading the way.

Once they were both inside, Henry shut the door and smiled at her. "Important, huh? Is it another operation? Cause, I'm thinking the next one is Operation Asp. What do you think?"

"I think it's time for you to go clean up, Henry." Regina walked out from the kitchen and smiled faintly at Emma. "Ms. Swan, how nice of you to visit." Rolling his eyes, Henry made his way up the stairs, knowing he had no choice with both moms there.

"Yeah, about that…. I need to talk to you. Privately, if you don't mind." Tilting her head towards the stairs, both women were aware that they were being spied on.

Smiling a bit more at her son's antics, she nodded and led Emma to her in-home office. Once both were inside, she shut the door and turned to face the other woman. "Now, what could be so important that a phone call couldn't do?"

"It's a bit of a long story." Turning to walk further into the room, Regina gestured towards one of the chairs as she sat behind her desk.

"Well I suppose you should get started, then." Emma nodded and sat down in the center chair.

Taking a deep breath, she then proceeded to tell Regina everything, from the phone call through when she left Mr. Gold's pawn shop.

"And he suggested that I bring you for a visit later, when I head back over." Glancing up, Emma noticed that the other woman was deep in thought.

"Supposing that this snow was created with magic, does he have any idea who could have caused it?" Coming back from her thoughts, she stared back at Emma, expecting an answer.

"I don't know. Maybe? He didn't really say anything other than to bring you."

"The fairies don't have that kind of magic. Gold can't be blamed. And I haven't been up that way in a while. Does he at least have an idea on who or what it could be?"

"It's possible. He usually knows more that he tells people anyways. Hey, can you think of anyone from…. Back home that could possibly have this kind of power?"

"No. If I did, I would be hunting them down right now, rather than sitting here agreeing to go visit that crooked little imp with you." Regina stood and motioned for Emma to exit the room, but turned to face the woman before they reached the door. "Just so we're clear, if this is a potential threat to my-_our_ son, I will deal with it like I've dealt with all threats."

"If that's the case, I'll let you." Emma opened the door and, as Regina nodded at her, both made their way out.

Once both reached the main room, Emma noticed that Henry was waiting on the couch with a big smile on his face. Both women knew then that he had been listening to their conversation.

"So, when are we going to see Mr. G-"

"Don't even think about it, kid." Emma wanted to derail his train of thought before it began. "You're not coming."

"Aww, but why not? Maybe I can help! I know all the fairytales by heart, so maybe I can catch something you guys miss!" He began to plead, looking between the two of them, hoping one would give in.

Regina shook her head. "Ms. Swan, do you think your parents would mind watching him? I'd rather be sure he isn't sneaking out."

"I'll have David pick him up" Emma pulled her phone out and dialed her father's number.

"Hey, Emma. How'd things go?"

"Still going. You and Mary Margaret feel like watching Henry for a while?"

"Of course. We can always use some extra hands around the house. Need me to pick him up?"  
"Yeah. Thanks David." Emma hung up and turned her head towards Regina. "He's on his way."

She nodded and walked towards the other room again. "I'll go grab my jacket."


	2. Chapter 2

**To those reading my story, I apologize- I uploaded the wrong file for chapter 1, but it has since been switched. Same storyline, just more details and action. Comments/criticism appreciated. Enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

It had only taken David a few minutes to arrive at the Mayors house and, after a bout of protest, they finally convinced Henry to go with his grandfather. After promising to fill them both in with the details later, Emma thanked her father once again and watched as the two of them drove off. Both women decided to drive their separate vehicles, and they finally reached the pawn shop as the sun was beginning to set. As they were walking over to the shop, Belle appeared in the doorway.

"Rumple was wondering when you two would be getting here. Or, if you'd be getting here." She smiled slightly and held the door open for them.

"Thank you Mrs. Gold. Should I assume he has an explanation for why I need to be here?" Regina walked through the door before really giving her a chance to answer.

Shaking her head, Emma paused before following her. "We had to wait for David to pick Henry up before we could head over. He heard our conversation, so he thinks we've got another mission."

She smiled brightly. "He likes looking out for you both. So who can blame him for being curious?" As Emma walked into the shop, Belle started heading out the door.

Emma caught the door and turned her head. "Hey, you're not sticking around?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm heading home to start dinner. Rumples was the back going through some books. Don't worry, you'll be fine without me." She smiled as she headed down the street towards her home.

_Well, there goes the defense. Greeeeat._

"I see you've finally arrived. Shall we get down to business, then?"

Gold had watched Belle leave and had seen them pull up through the windows. He was waiting by the counter as Emma made her way over to where he was standing, to keep their conversation at a minimal volume- on the off chance that someone else decided to walk into the shop.

Regina, who had been looking around, walked over next to the counter as well. "What could have been so important that I had to give up time away from my son?"

"Madam Mayor, do you recall a young woman named Elsa from… back home?" Ignoring the irritation in her tone, Gold turned to face the Queen.

"No. Should I be remembering that name?"

"Indeed, dearie. Assuming Ms. Swan, told you everything," he gestured towards Emma, to which Regina nodded, "I had seen that particular type of magic before. A young princess I had made a deal with, much like yourself in that respect."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Oh great, another deal gone wrong."

Gold shook his head. "No, it just had an… Unexpected outcome."

"Don't tell me you didn't know what was going to happen." Regina sneered at him.

To an extent, Emma didn't believe that either. "Alright, so what happened?"

"Her magic was more powerful than what I had expected it to be. When she agreed to our deal, she was rather… reserved. She was concerned her magic would make her unfit to rule her kingdom."

"And what deal did you make, exactly?"

"I removed the one thing that caused her fear, and in return I kept what I took."

"Her heart. Why am I not surprised?" Regina, rolling her eyes, stepped back and paced around the shop.

_Great, another Cora. This should be fun._

Emma silenced that thought, afraid the woman behind her would hear it. "Alright. So, she doesn't have her heart. So, what? You can just put her heart back in her and problem solved."

"It's not that simple. She's more treacherous than Cora was, and there would still be the problem of getting close to her." Gold seemed to have had the same thought.

"Let me remind you both, we don't even know where she is. Or if it's even her." Regina snapped, not enjoying having to hear about her mother.

"I can ask Ruby to try and find her?"

"I wouldn't advise that. At least, not until you're prepared to defend yourself. You don't have magic anymore, dearie."

Regina summoned up a fireball. "But I do. So, how do I defeat her?"

"You don't, Madam Mayor. Your magic won't be enough. She has no heart, and she froze an entire kingdom over within a few days' time. And, you'd certainly need more than a few well-aimed fires to stop her."

"If her magic isn't enough, than what do we need to defeat her?"

Gold leaned forward on his cane, trying to think of how to defeat their new enemy. After a moment, he shook his head. "Well, dearie. I'm not entirely sure." Pausing, he waved his hand and the tracker globe appeared before them. "I do recall, however, that she sought me out after our deal, to make another. She wanted my assistance in the disposal of someone who she thought would be her undoing."

Regina walked back over and placed her hands on the counter expectantly. "So, where do we find this person?"

"Well, if they're still alive, we can find out." Pressing one of his fingers on the sharp point above the globe, he held his hand out over it and let a few drops of blood fall. It only took a few moments before the drops began swirling and taking shape, forming another realm that was unfamiliar to Emma. Once done, the globe showed a large land-mass with a dark red splotch towards the center.

"Okay, so at least they're alive. Now, where the hell is that?" Emma looked between the two others, neither of which seemed to have an answer.

"Generally when I travel, Ms. Swan, I simply appear where I want."

"Well that's useful. Why don't you just pull out a map, then?"

"Maybe we don't need a map. Hang on, i've got a call to make."

"Oh, this is ridiculous. I'll go find out where it is and what I need on my own." Having had enough, Regina walked stormed out the door and towards her car, deciding rather to head home and deal with this on her own terms.

Gold, however, knew who she was calling and nodded, while waiting silently. Pulling her phone out of her pocket, Emma dialed her parent's house.

"Hey mom! Did you guys find out what's going on yet? Can we call it Operation Asp? Did you-"

"Hold on there, kid. Is your grandpa around?"

"Yeah, why? Come on mom, tell me!"

"Can you ask him to bring Hook down? I need some help."

"Sure, hang on." Emma heard the phone click on the counter and the muffled sounds of some people talking. It only took a moment before her son was back on the phone. "Can I come too, mom? Please?"

"Absolutely not. You're going to stay there and help with baby Neal, while I deal with what's going on. Got it?"

Henry gave an exasperated sigh. "Fiiiine. They just left, so they'll be there soon."  
"Thanks, kid. Now go help Mary Margaret out, would you?"

"Okay. Bye, mom!"

"Bye." Emma placed the phone back in her pocket and, staring at the globe, ran a hand through her hair. "They're on their way."

Nodding, Gold walked out from around the counter and stopped in front of her, causing her to stop at stare. "Wonderful. In the meantime, would you mind if I asked you a question?"

Emma shifted on her feet. She was a bit uncomfortable with how close the fabled Dark One was standing to her, considering their brief history. Luckily for her, though, she wouldn't have to endure it long. "As long as you don't give me a reason to shoot you, sure."

He chuckled. "I assure you that won't be necessary. I'm just curious as to what makes you attracted to Hook, knowing all that you know."

Emma opened her mouth to answer, but the sound of a car honking let her know that David and Hook had just pulled up. Mr. Gold turned and walked back behind the counter as David walked in, followed shortly by Hook. Both men seemed a bit tense when they noticed that Regina was gone.

"Hello Gold. Everything alright, Emma?" David asked as he reached where she was standing first.

"Evening Mr. Nolan. Hook."

"Yeah, everything's fine. I'll explain everything in a minute, but I need Hooks help." Emma turned her head towards him and gestured at the globe. "You're good with maps, right? Do you happen to know where this is?"

Stepping forward to get a better view, he nodded after a moment. "Agrabah. A city full of more gold than any one man could ever need, stuck in the middle of a bloody desert."

"Well, that explains the location." Emma looked at Gold. "So, they're in a desert. How do we get them here?"

"I don't, dearie. That's your job."

"Hold on. What is Emma's job? What the hell is going on?"

"Love, what have you gotten yourself into now?"

Emma began rubbing her temples. She appreciated their concern, but she was a grown woman- she was handling the situation. "Look. Just shut up and listen, okay?"

David opened his mouth to protest, but Emma shot him a look that reminded him of his wife, and he knew all too well what that look meant. So he chose instead to nod and do as his daughter asked. Hook, upon seeing the look she gave her father, knew it was probably best to remain silent and nodded as well.

"Good. Now, from what Gold told me, we're dealing with another crazy, powerful, heartless woman. One that he isn't even sure how to defeat. And the only chance we've got for a defense is someone currently in Agrabah. And he's right, it _is _my job to go and find them. Without my magic, I'd be useless to defend anyone if she decided to attack the town, so he needs to be here with Regina- they've got the best chance of defending everyone. And that's what hero's do- defend.

Now, from what I've learned about this Elsa person, she is more than likely the cause of the snow that Jefferson called about. What she wants, or even why she's here, I don't know. But I do know that I'm going to take Gold's advice, and go find this person that can possibly help us to beat her if she decides to attack. Even though I don't want to leave, you _both _know it has to be done."

Emma took a deep breath, trying to steady her nerves, before she continued. "That being said, you're coming with me Hook. You know more than I do about this place, and I've got a feeling I'll need the help. If Elsa wanted this person dead, I don't think that they'll help us willingly, if we even find them at all. You can both talk now, and I suggest you think before you speak."

"I'm flattered that you'd need my assistance, love. And rightly so. Agrabah isn't very trusting towards outsiders who have no business being there. You have my full compliance. Besides, I rather enjoy our close calls" He gave her one of his mischievous grins, which earned him a hard punch in the arm from her father, which caused him to laugh a bit.

"You won't be getting into any close calls if I can help it. I'm going to; I don't want my daughter going anywhere without a good defense plan. She's going to need all the help she can get. So," he turned to look at Gold, who seemed to be amused by the conversation, "how do we get there?"

"Wait, what about Mary Margaret? And Neal? David, you can't just leave. We don't know how long it'll take." Emma stared at her father in disbelief at what he had said, even though she knew he was right.

She was planning on traveling to another realm, one she knew absolutely nothing about, with a pirate- and now her father, a prince, was intending to join them. But he was right, she _would_ need all the help she could get. No one, not even Mr. Gold, knew anything about the person they were going to be looking for. And there was a good possibility that they might not be able to find them; they would need to ask around, and the people living there might not want to talk.

"Mate, if what Emma's said is true, it isn't wise for you to venture off?"

"If I may, I have an answer for both questions." Gold spoke up before David could say anything further, and all eyes turned toward him. "I can ask Belle if she'd mind staying with your wife, for the time being, if you're determined to go with your daughter. And as for the method of travel," Gold smiled, reminding Emma once again of the man buried beneath his exterior, "I can whip together a portal in the morning. But as you all can see, it's getting rather late. I do believe you'll all want a decent night's sleep and a change of clothes before your trip tomorrow. Now, if you'd all kindly take this discussion with you, I'll expect only those who are leaving here tomorrow."

Before anyone could reply, Mr. Gold waved his hand and the three of them found themselves suddenly outside of the apartment they were all currently living in, surrounded by a quickly dissipating cloud of purple smoke.

"Bloody hell, I hate when they do that." Hook coughed and waved off the smoke that was fading from his face.

The others, coughing as well, stepped back a few feet to wait for the smoke to clear. As it did, David grabbed his daughters shoulder and pulled her in for a big hug. "Look, your mom and I have been separated before. Yes, this time she'll have the baby, but she won't be alone. Belle will be staying with her, and I'm sure Henry will be visiting. Hell, I'll even bet she could call Regina for help if she needed to. But I've made up my mind and I'm going with the two of you. I'll be another useful sword in case you get into some trouble. Besides, I'm still kind of jealous that Mary Margaret got to be with you for your first time in the Enchanted Forest- it's only fair I get to go with you on this trip."

With that last sentence, her father smiled so brightly that Emma couldn't help but laugh. "As long as she lets you, then I guess I can't stop you from going. But right now, I think we all need to listen to Gold and get some sleep. I've got a feeling it's going to be a long day tomorrow."

"Well, mate. I suppose it's time for you do let your charming wife know what's going on." Gesturing towards the door with his namesake, Hook allowed David to walk ahead of him.

"Yeah, thanks." The sarcastic response made Emma smile. After her father had made his way inside, Hook wrapped his arm around her waist with a wide grin on his face.

"You know, love, this could be the last night for a while that we've got a comfortable bed to lie on. Maybe we should put it to good use?"

Pulling out of his reach, Emma walked up to the apartment and paused before the door. "We both need to eat and shower. If you move your ass, I'll consider it." As Emma opened the door to the apartment, she turned and winked at the pirate before walking in.

It only took him a second to sprint up after her, still grinning, and walk into the apartment before she shut the door. "Fair enough, love."

It was pitch black out as Elsa put the finishing touches on her castle. The structure stood two stories high and was big enough to comfortably house a large family. The inside was furnished sparsely, and only with what was necessary for each room with little or no decorations. The outside of the structure was covered in a combination of small and large icicles, jutting out at every angle possible. The only spot's that were free of this defense were around the main door. Instead, there were carved ice sculptures of two muscular men, one on each side. The sculptures stood against the doorframe, standing straight and arms at their sides, almost like a photograph.

Smiling coldly, she turned and faced the small town below her. She knew most everyone in the town was asleep at this hour, so she decided now would be the perfect time to have a look around.

"Wake up, my darlings. I've got a new mission for you." As she spoke, the two carved men from around the main door pulled away from the house and came to stand next to her, and the cold smile on her face got larger.

_Beep, beep, beep, beep._

Emma groaned as she hit to off button on her alarm clock. She didn't want it to be 6am already, but the light starting to peek through her window told her it was true. They had been up at least until 11 the night before, everyone having a say in what was going on. Emma being determined to get this done, Henry wanting to go as well, Hook convincing him to stay home, David telling Mary Margaret he was going with their daughter, and Mary Margaret eventually agreeing to let him. When they had finally come to an agreement, David had called Mr. Gold and was told Belle would be at their apartment at 6:30 the coming morning.

Knowing that she would be getting there soon, Emma finally convinced her body to move. As she hoisted herself out of bed, she was quickly pulled back down by the naked man lying next to her. "Do we really have to get up _this _early?"

"Afraid so. Come on, we've got a job to do." Giving Hook a quick kiss on the temple, Emma walked over to her closet and paused. "What's the weather like, where we're going?"

Finally managing to sit up, Hook yawned and stretched his arms out. "Love, it's a desert. It'll be warm during the day, but bloody cold at night."

"Right. Just wondering." Emma decided on a pair of dark blue jeans and a black tank top, and quickly pulled them on. Turning to the dresser next to her, she opened the top drawer and grabbed Hooks leather clothes, knowing he'll be more comfortable dressed as his normal self. Heading back over towards the bed, she sat his clothes on his lap and headed over towards the door. "Get up, get dressed, and get moving."

"Wonderful choice. I'll join you momentarily, then." He smiled at her, finally removing himself entirely from the bed, and began dressing himself.

As Emma made her way downstairs, she could smell coffee and knew that David was already up and ready to go. Heading for the kitchen, he had a cup for her already made- and one for Hook as well, who was just making his way down the stairs.

"Morning you two. Almost ready?" David asked as he handed Hook his cup, while she sipped on hers.

"Where's Mary Margaret at? And yeah. I guess all were waiting for is Belle."  
_Knock, knock._

"She and Henry took the baby for a walk. You were saying?" David, who was closest, answered the door and greeted Belle and Mr. Gold as the two of them joined Emma and Hook in the kitchen.

After everyone said their good-mornings, Belle hugged all three of them and wished them luck before going to the living room to wait for Mary Margaret to get back.

"Now, down to business." Gold reached into his pocket and pulled out a small vial of a greenish-blue liquid that was glowing faintly. "It took some time, but this will open a portal large enough for the three of you to jump through. So, whenever you're ready, Ms. Swan."

After taking a couple deep breaths, Emma shook her head and pulled her jacket on. "Alright, let's get this over with."

"Very well, then." Gold, removing the lid from the vial, poured in onto the center of the floor and stepped back quickly. "I suggest you move quickly, dearie. It might not stay open very long."

"Ready?" Emma looked between her father who was nodding to her right, and Hook to her left.

"Aye, as ready as we'll ever be."

"Well then, let's get going." Emma grabbed their hands and jumped forward without a second thought.

The portal closed behind them quickly and, within a few seconds, they were thrown to the ground. Luckily, it was the desert and the sand had broken their fall. As the three of them stood slowly, Emma looked around to see where they had landed.

_Welcome to Agrabah._

She was standing in the middle of a desert just as the sun was beginning to set, and she could see the outline of a city a couple miles north of where they were standing. The three of them closed the distance within a few minutes, not wanting to waste time, and were shocked to see that the city was well maintained. The small houses that lined the streets were covered in bright colors, some with mosaics depicting numerous scenes from the city's history, while others with scenery of foreign lands. David pointed out to her one or two of them that depicted the Enchanted Forest, which she smiled at. As they walked, Emma noticed that the people living there were stepping out of their way as they walked, all while stopping to stare at the strange new people in their city.

As the three of them made their way towards the north end of the city, Hook stopped them and held out his hands. "Hook, what are you doing?" Emma thought he had finally lost it.

Instead of explaining himself, Hook tilted his head so that she would look ahead of them. She immediately understood what was going on- as soon as she had turned her head, a small army of men- royal guards, according to David- approached and surrounded the three of them. One of the guards, who wore a purple sash over his right shoulder, stepped forward to face them.

"You three are under arrest. Our village claims you to have illegally used magic, for purposes unknown. You have broken our law, and will be judged by our royalty. Take them away."


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you all are enjoying this story. As always, comments, criticism, and reviews are greatly appreciated. Now, on to chapter 3!**

* * *

_Well, this is turning out wonderfully._

Emma, Hook, and her father hadn't been in Agrabah for more than 10 minutes before they were forcefully escorted to the palace. From what she gathered, magic had been ruled as an illegal practice because of a riot by the Sultan's corrupt advisor, who apparently attacked the palace in an attempt to seize control. Now, anyone found using magic or in possession of magical items were immediately taken to stand trial.

The three of them were kept separate from one another as they were led up through the front gates of the palace grounds. As they entered, Emma stared in awe at the massive gardens she was now surrounded by. On either side, there were flowers of every kind imaginable, in every color possible. There were ponds with lily's and lotuses, and large trees producing fruit all around her. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she felt the guards hold her arms slow their pace and opened her eyes to see why.

Her eyes got wide as she stared at the building in front of her, and she understood what Hook had meant about it being more gold than someone could need. The palace stood several stories high, its plain walls and large turrets heavily decorated with jeweled windows and doorframes while the domed roofs seemed to be made entirely of gold. As they got closer, Emma watched as the guards who stood by the large wooden doors that lead into the palace, which were taller than two of her, turn and open them as their comrades approached.

As they approached the entrance, Emma's pace slowed down until she almost stopped moving- which caused the guards to pull her forward. If she thought the outside had been impressive, the inside was enough to take her breath away. The walls were covered in large paintings and tapestries that were as colorful as the gardens, and the vaulted ceilings had lanterns hung from every corner to illuminate everything within sight. The guards led her straight down the hall and through another set of large doors into the room directly in front of them. Emma thought to herself that she could probably fit everyone living in Storybrooke in the room with her, and still have plenty of space to move around. The room itself was sparsely furnished, with the exception of the large chair in front of her and the few chairs off to the sides of the room.

The guards halted her a few feet from the large chair and tied the rope around her arms to a hook in the ground. Turning her head, Emma saw that the same had been done to Hook and her father, and they were all kept a good distance from one another.

"What no-"

"Silence. You will wait here for the Sultan to decide your fate." The guards that had brought her here, now stood behind her a few steps.

"So now were to be treated like bloody animals?" Hook began to protest, but was silenced quickly as a loud growl echoed through the room.

All eyes darted towards where the noise came from as a large tiger came into view and the guards knelt down, pulling them to the ground as well.

"Princess." The guards all spoke as a woman walked into the room behind the tiger. As she made her way over to the large chair, Emma couldn't help but stare. The woman had piercing amber eyes lined lightly with eyeliner, and a dull red lipstick that contrasted the warm brown tone of her skin. had She wore a form-fitting top made of teal silk that exposed her stomach, and was held up loosely by two sheer straps. The skirt she wore was made of the same teal cloth, but was embroidered with a floral pattern that reminded Emma of the garden she was lead through. Over the skirt was another layer of the sheer fabric, held up by a thick golden belt that hid the top of the skirt, that was also embroidered- but only along the edges. The woman's long black hair was tied behind her in a large, loose braid, and Emma could just barely see a small jeweled crown peeking out from under her thick hair.

"Rise. Who have you brought here, and what are their charges?" The woman spoke up as she seated herself in the large chair, watching the tiger circle the strangers before seating itself at her feet.

"Your majesty, these three strangers were seen outside the city walls using magic. We are unsure of their intents." The head guard spoke up as he rose up, the others doing the same.

Nodding at the man, the princess took her time in studying the three of them. After a moment, she spoke to Hook. "You are a pirate. Odd, to see one of your kind this far inland. Why, then, are you here?"

"Well, I figured to see the rumored palace of gold for myself. And I must say the ru-"

"Enough. I did not ask for flattery." As she spoke, one of the guards next to Hook hit him hard enough in the stomach to quiet him. Turning now to face David, she spoke to him next. "What caused you to travel to my lands with _illegal _magic?"

David, choosing to remain kneeling on the floor, lifted his head to look the princess in her eyes. "It was our only option to get here quickly, and we needed to get here bec-"

"_Enough._" As she spoke, David shut his mouth quickly and lowered his head again, rather than be struck like Hook had been. Finally turning to face Emma, the princess spoke with obvious irritation. "Before you speak, understand that your words will determine the fate of you _and_ your company. _Why _are you _here_?"

Emma paused, choosing her words carefully. "We're looking for someone who can help us defeat Elsa." She had decided to tell the princess the truth, as simply as she could.

The princess stared at her for a moment, obviously thinking about the answer she had been given. After what seemed like hours, she got up and came to stand in front of Emma.

"Leave us." Turning her head only slightly, the princess addressed the head guard, who stared at her with disbelief.

"But your majesty, I-"  
"Are you questioning me?" Turning entirely to face the guard, the woman narrowed her eyes threateningly at the man who was quickly shaking his head.

"No, your majesty. You hear her, let's go men." The guard bowed to the princess before turning around and following his men out, shutting the doors behind him.

Turning back towards her seat, the princess stroked the head of the tiger who was still resting near the large chair, rousing him. "Raja, would you kindly?"

As the princess stood in front of her chair, the large tiger rose to his feet and strode over towards Emma. Both her father and Hook started panicking and began to pull desperately at their restraints to get over to her.

"Emma!" Hook was immediately on his feet and trying to catch the rope to tear it loose.

"What are you doing?!" David was yelling at the princess who smiled at him.

"Oh calm down, Raja would not hurt a fly unless I was in danger. See?" She pointed in front of her to where the tiger was sniffing a wide-eyed Emma. Suddenly the animal pushed her over and used one of his paws to sever the rope below her hands.

Shaking the rope loose and rising onto her feet, Emma froze again as the tiger rose up on his hind legs- then proceeded to lick her across her face affectionately.

Both Hook and her father fell back to their knees in relief as the tiger made his rounds, giving them the same treatment. Once free, David rushed over and hugged his daughter tightly before Hook did the same.

"I apologize for your harsh treatment. Agrabah is still greatly uneasy when it comes to the use of magic. I am the Princess Jasmine, daughter of the great Sultan Hamed and current ruler of the great city Agrabah. What are your names, friends?" Everyone's attention turned back to the princess. She was now smiling brightly and affectionately petting the tiger, who was purring loudly at her feet.

"I'm Emma Swan. These two are Captain Hook and my father David. Being royalty, you might know him better as Prince Charming. What made you believe us, if you don't mind me asking?" Both men bowed to the princess as they were named.

Nodding, Jasmine bowed in return to the three of them before smiling at Emma and gesturing for them to follow her. "I do not mind at all. When confronted, most people would rather lie or attempt to flatter," She gave a pointed look at Hook, who shrugged, "to gain mercy. And yet you spoke the truth to me."

"What happened that caused people using magic to be treated so harshly? And how did you know I was telling the truth?" Emma questioned as the princess led them down a long hall, passing some guards that Emma assumed were patrolling the palace.

"I could tell you the entire story, if you do not mind passing the time." Turning to look back at her guests, she saw Emma nod her head and began her story.

"For as far back as I can remember, I have always seen magic in Agrabah. It was not a natural occurrence, but we depended on it to ensure our city never died. My father even chose, for himself, a vizier named Jafar that was able to use very powerful magic for our great city's benefit. And because of the magic, my father forbade me from leaving the palace walls without guards escorting me over the grounds.

As you can imagine, I became a bit rebellious against being unable to leave the palace, and as I grew older I eventually found myself wanting to see the city of Agrabah from beyond the windows and walls. I knew if I chose to see it, without any guards with me, that I could not let anyone know who I was. So I stole some clothes from the women working in the kitchens and snuck over the garden walls one day. That first day I did not go very far, but as my visits to the city grew, so did the distance I crossed. Within a few months, I knew this city like the back of my hand- and had not been caught once.

Lucky for me, my trips went unnoticed by my father and his guards. By that time, he believed that I was considering his proposal of an arranged marriage. I feigned a great distaste over the idea, and told him it soured my mood so much that I would rather remain in my bed. After the guards would make their rounds to check on me, I was quickly running off to the city. One day while I was wandering the marketplace, there were rumors of an unknown prince making his way through the city.

I managed to catch a glimpse of him, not far from the outer walls of Agrabah. He was riding a great elephant with a royal seal painted in blue across his forehead. It was not a seal I recognized. But, knowing that my father would find out eventually, I quickly found my way back to the palace and cleaned myself up by the time the stranger arrived. He called himself Prince Ali Ababwa, claiming to be from a distant land that had been torn apart by sickness- escaping by means of a hidden tunnel into the desert. Though my father believed him, I did not. I knew I had seen him before, but was unsure where.

The next day, as I had always done, I woke with the intentions to sneak out. But as I crept down the halls, I noticed that the mystery prince was doing the same. So, instead of my usual routine, I chose to follow him. Eventually I followed him to a building by the furthest city walls. Careful to remain unseen, I followed and watched him silently. Once inside, he removed some bricks from one of the walls and took out a dirty old lamp and began to clean it. I was about to turn away, but a dark blue smoke poured out of the lamp and formed a man. It did not take me long to realize that it was a Genie, a rare commodity, that the prince was in possession of.

I decided that I would confront him later, and quickly left the building and headed back to the palace. Once arriving and changing back into my normal attire, I asked the guards for an audience with our guest- without my father's knowledge. I met him in one of the uppermost rooms in the palace that was rarely used- the one we are heading to now, actually. Once there, I was able to see his face up close and remembered where I had seen him from- he was a thief that I had come across in the city. But he just smiled at me and told me his true name was Aladdin. He then told me that he recognized me too- from outside the palace walls, and that he had ventured miles outside the city, in search of the Cave of Wonders- a rumored cave hidden in the sand, and that is said to hold riches beyond any man's dreams. He had apparently found it, and accidentally found the genie who gave him his royal appearance.

He knew my secret, and I knew his. He told me that he would not tell a soul about my sneaking about or our conversation, on the condition that I do him an honor- fly with him. I knew he was only a man, and could not fly, so I agreed. But he surprised me when he laid before me an enchanted carpet- one that could fly. And so we spent the remainder of the night flying above the city in secrecy, surrounded by the night sky- or so we thought. My father's vizier had apparently seen us.

The next day, both Jafar and Aladdin had disappeared. My father had the guards search for them through the entire palace, but no one knew where they went. And as the sun was starting to set that day, Jafar strode in to the palace and cursed my father and stabbed him below his stomach- with all as his witness. He then turned to me and told me that he had Aladdin removed from the palace and was keeping him hidden somewhere, as a hostage, and threatened to kill my father if I refused his proposal of marriage.

I told him I refused to do so unless I was given proof that my father would be healed, and that Aladdin was safe as well. With a wave of his hand, Aladdin appeared before me in shackles and chains, looking half dead. Jafar told me he was only sedated, and that he would be fine once I married him. Also, he pulled from his pocket the lamp that I had seen Aladdin with. He summoned the Genie, to prove he could heal my father. Having no choice but to agree, Jafar ordered him to dress the palace- and myself- in red and gold. And while he and the Genie were doing so, I caught a glimpse of Aladdin beginning to pick the locks on his shackles. He had apparently pretended to still be sedated, so I chose to go to the other side of the room and try and distract Jafar from noticing.

The Genie knew what I was doing, and drifted towards Aladdin as he was picking his locks, trying to help I'm without being noticed. Jafar summoned the Genie though, to begin the marriage ceremony, as Aladdin had picked the last lock. Once he was free, he snuck behind Jafar as quickly as he could to regain control of the lamp- and the Genie. But Jafar noticed, and a great fight between the two ensued.

As they were fighting, the lamp got thrown across the room and as Jafar went after it, the Genie created a gust of wind that sent the lamp flying towards me. I caught it and, knowing that Genies are rumored to grant three wishes, wished for everything Jafar had done to be undone. My father was freed and Aladdin returned to looking like a prince- it was one of his wishes, and Jafar had not changed that. And I wished for Jafar to be stripped of his magic forever, and the Genie summoned from him a thick cloud of dark red smoke, which then disappeared.

As this was done, I gave Aladdin back the lamp. The Genie then turned to him, and wished for Jafar to be sealed away, like the Genie, and to be lost for all eternity. The Genie nodded, and summoned up a small black lamp with rubies around the top, and a snake-like handle. He pressed the top of the spout to Jafar's temple, causing him to turn into another thick cloud of red smoke, which was sucked into the lamp. After it was done, the Genie clapped his hands and the lamp disappeared forever. The Genie bowed to Aladdin, having granted him his wishes, and returned to his own lamp- which disappeared in a small puff of blue smoke.

Once everything was over, I ran to my father and he promised me that magic would no longer be welcome within the palace walls. Though still wounded, he knew the error in what he had done. He told me he wished he would have seen the day I married, and he also chose to outlaw magic starting the next day, giving the people in the city a chance to amend themselves or leave. He also thanked Aladdin- or, Prince Ali Ababwa, as he knew him- and offered him a permanent home in the palace under the royal protection.

Since that day, magic has been viewed as a threat. We take great caution with those who can use it, and most who have used it since have also admitted ill intent towards my family. So now you understand our caution when it comes to the use of magic."

Jasmine continued to lead them up a large flight of stairs and through more winding halls. "What about your mom?" She turned to face Emma, smiling sadly.

"She died when I was young. Bit by an Agrabahn Viper." Turning to her left, the princess stopped in front of a large wooden door and pushed it open. "Here we are."

The room was full of bright colored fabrics, from the carpets scattered across the floor, to the curtains hung around a large balcony in front of them. The bed that was off to the right was a mess, and had clothes and had loose pieces of fabric strewn about. On the other side of the room sat a single large chair, surrounded by books of all size. Walking over to the balcony, Emma could see almost the entire city from where she stood.

"A sight few will ever see, love." Hook had walked up behind her and was staring at the city as well.

"There's no one here." David looked around the room, confused.

"I was wondering where you were." Emma and Hook jumped back a few feet as a man appeared in front of them, from the other side of the balcony.

"What the bloody hell?!" Hook placed his weaponized arm in front of him, putting space between Emma and himself, and the stranger in front of them.

"Aladdin, you shouldn't scare them like that. They're our guests!" Jasmine was standing in front of the man, smiling widely as he leaned down and kissed her cheek before pulling her closer to him.

"Aladdin? Like the story Aladdin?" David stepped forward as Emma peered over the balcony, noticing that he was standing on a carpet that seemed to be flying.

"You must be the three that were under arrest a while ago. And you," Turning, he kissed Jasmine on her forehead, making her laugh softly, "You told them that old story? Did you tell them about our getting married?"

"No, I did not. I was telling them why magic was made illegal, and I doubt they would have wanted to hear my life story. None-the-less, these are our guests- Emma Swan, her _father_ Prince Charming, or David as she calls him, and _Captain _Hook." The princess punched him lightly in his arm, and he laughed as he turned to face the three of them.

"It's an honor to meet you all, seeing how you've charmed my wife. But, what brings you here?"

"They are here for her." Jasmine turned to face Emma and smiled. "You'll have to give her a moment. This is her favorite part of the day, but she will come down once she notices that no one is up there with her." As she spoke, the princess turned and pointed up towards the sky.

"Her?" Emma noticed something flying quickly through the night sky as she looked up. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she noticed that the thing flying around was a person on another flying rug. "I thought you said magic was illegal?"

"It is. That's why we fly around like this after it gets dark." Aladdin, having seated himself on the balcony railing, patted the carpet that was hovering next to him. As he did, the carpet hovered over to the corner of the balcony, rolling itself up and laying itself in the corner as if it were sleeping.

"How long is this going to take? We're in a bit of a rush, an-" David was cut off by a loud shriek and everyone's eyes darted up as the woman flying around jumped off the carpet and began plummeting towards the ground, only to have the carpet swoop under and catch her before getting past the top of the balcony.

Covering her face with her hands, Jasmine shook her head while her husband whistled loudly, catching the woman's attention. "You've got company!"

"Okay!" The girl yelled in response as she made her way slowly over to the balcony.

Jasmine placed her hand on her husband's arm, and began leading him towards the door "We will be in the library across the hall if you need us. Be patient with her." Bowing to their guests, the princess and her husband made their way out of the room.

"Be patient with her? What's that supposed to mean?"

"That means that I have a tendency to move around and fidget a lot, and ask really blunt questions that can seem a bit rude. But usually I'm just overly curious."

Everyone turned back towards the edge of the balcony where the woman, sitting on the flying carpet, was now hovering next to them.

Smiling brightly, the girl straightened out her back and held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Idunn!"


	4. Chapter 4

**All comments, criticism, and suggestions are appreciated. Enjoy chapter four!**

* * *

The woman seated before Emma on the carpet was definitely not what she was expecting. She was more-or-less expecting someone who looked like a battle-hardened fighter, not a bubbly girl who smiled a lot.

David shook the woman's hand, acknowledging her greeting and bowing his head. Idunn nodded back to him, still smiling. "So, who are you and what brings you mismatched three to Agrabah- or, for that matter, to my company?"

Hook accepted her hand also, bowing slightly. "The names Hook. This lovely lass is Emma, and her charming father David. We seem to require your help with a problem that found its way into our town."

Idunn raised an eyebrow at him and glanced at the other two. "You three. Need _my_ help. Well then," hopping off the carpet and setting it next to the other one, Idunn walked behind them into her room, "What could you three possibly need from me? Aren't you pirates supposed to be good at figuring your problems our, on your own?"

As the woman stopped moving and turned back to face them, Emma noticed just how much she contrasted everyone else she had seen while in Agrabah, with their tan-honey skin and dark hair and eyes, this woman was the complete opposite. Instead, Idunn had pale skin that was littered with freckles, bright green eyes that were barely lined with eyeliner, and a mess of brow hair tinged with red that fell down her back to her waist. She wore a pale purple shirt that loosely hung over her shoulders and exposed her back, with fitted sleeves that stopped just above her elbows. She had a single ring on each hand, on her index, that were simple gold bands each with a small stone of a different color. The floor length skirt she wore was a light purple color, with embroidered details of flowers along the bottom of it, reaching her knees. Over everything, she wore a deep red corset that covered most of her torso, and a long loincloth-like strip of fabric fell over the skirt.

"We," David waved at himself and Emma, "aren't pirates. In the Enchanted Forest, I was known as Prince Charming- My wife is Snow White, and this is our daughter."

Idunn turned to study him as he spoke. "Prince Charming huh? Part of the true love duo? You don't look as spectacular as the rumors made you sound."

David shot a threatening look towards the pirate, who was trying unsuccessfully to muffle his snickers. Emma laughed a bit as well, before noticing that she was under inspection by the woman who had injured her dad's ego.

"I suppose that would make you the product of true love then." Idunn was looking at her with a curious expression across her face. "Wasn't it a bit risky of you, coming here when you're pretty much the most natural form of magic?"

"I don't have any magic." Risking a quick glance at Hook, she shrugged her shoulders. "Not anymore, at least. But that's why we need your help."

Looking between Hook and the woman in front of her, Idunn smiled sadly and nodded. "With great responsibility comes great sacrifice." Crossing her arms, she began rolling back and forth on her heels. "You still never told me what you needed my help with."

"Someone showed up in the town we're from, Storybrooke, and we were told by Gol-er, Rumplestiltskin, that you might know how to defeat her." As Emma spoke, the woman stopped shifting and stared at her.

"Defeat _her_?" Idunn took a step back away from her guests. The curious look on her face was gone, and a neutral expression took its place. "You must be mistaken. The only way I know how to defeat people is the same way you do; sword, arrow, knife, poison, so on so forth."

Emma stepped in front of her and stared at her. She wasn't lying, but she wasn't telling the entire truth either. "Rumplestiltskin is almost never wrong. He told me that you know how to defeat Elsa, and I know you're not telling me the entire truth. I have a family, a son and a newborn uncle, that I need to protect. Tell us how to beat her and we'll leave."

As Emma mentioned Elsa's name, the color drained from Idunn's face and she stumbled backwards, sitting on her bed. A sorrowful look crossed over her face briefly, before it was replaced with a look of determination. "You're sure… You know it's her?" Emma barely heard her whispered tone.

"There's no doubt it's her. Please, we need to know how to beat her." David sat down next to her, using a softer tone to try and keep her calm. "We need to know, so we can get home and save everyone."

After a moment, the woman nodded and stood up, pacing the room back and forth. "I know how to beat her but I can't do it. The only way to defeat her…. Is with her father's sword."

"Where might we find this sword?" David remained seated on the bed, and Emma stood next to Hook in front of the door. All were waiting for an answer.

The woman scratched the back of her head before facing them. "It's locked away in a very bad realm. You got here through a portal, right? So you can travel back and forth? Wait, what realm are you from?"

"We came here from a land without magic. Honestly, I don't know how we're getting home- but we'll find a way. Now, where is the sword being kept?" David was getting anxious; he was starting to worry about being away from home for too long.

"Land without magic…. Wait, how long have you been here?" Looked between the three of them, the alarm in her voice obvious.

"We've been here, what? Five or six hours, maybe? Why?" As Emma spoke, the woman grabbed David's arm and pulled his arm to stand him up and began ushering them out of the room.

"Because time in your world and mine is different. If you've been here for a few hours, then it's possibly been days in your world. If I'm going to help you, then I need to change out of this skirt, so out!" As she pushed them all into the hall and shut the door behind them, Emma looked between her father and Hook as what she just heard set in.

"_Days_?! We've been here for _days_ back home? Shit!" Emma ran her hands through her hair and began pacing the hall. She was trying to remain calm, remain positive, but that was getting harder to do now that she knew they were further behind schedule than any of them wanted to be.

"Emma, neither I nor your father knew. You need to simmer down, love."

"He's right. I'm worried about everyone too, but you've got to have hope. We'll get home in time."

"Not if we don't hurry up." The door opened and Idunn stepped into the hall with them.

She now had on a cream colored shirt, cut similarly to the purple on but now had her back covered. Her corset and pants were both a deep brown and cut to fit her, and her knee-high boots were dark brown. She also had a short cape on with a hood that was dark brown as well.

"Time runs differently here. A year here is roughly three in your world. So we need to go _now_, and I need to find Jasmine." Idunn began walking down the halls with a determined stride.

As the three of them followed her, a curious thought struck Emma. "How are you planning on getting us home? And how old are you?"

Idunn chuckled lightly and grinned at Emma. "Jasmine has a few belongings of mine that could be considered illegal. Obviously I'm not from here, but here I am. And you wouldn't believe my age."

"Well, David is roughly in his fifties because of the Dark Curse," Emma glanced at her father, who nodded, "so your age can't be that strange."

"You think so? Well, in this realm i'm about 24. But in your world i'm…. oh, about 43? 44?"

"Bloody hell, you look like you're still a child!" Idunn held her hands up and shrugged, smiling sheepishly.

"Yeah, well, looks can be deceiving. But you're Captain Hook, right? You should know. Now, let's get a move on!"

A few minutes and some questions to the royal guards, Idunn found Jasmine and Aladdin in a room off to the side of the throne room. They we're sitting to themselves, laughing and carrying on in a way that reminded Emma of teenagers.

As they approached, Idunn turned and held her hands up to the others, signaling them to wait here. "I need to handle this one on my own."

As they all nodded, she began walking towards the royal couple. As she did, Jasmine smiled and rose to hug her. "You have decided to help them, then?"

"They're going to need more help than they know." The look on her face was serious as she spoke to the princess. "Your majesty… I'm going to need one of the belongings I asked you to hide from me."

Jasmines smile vanished and was replaced with worry and caution. "Those things… you know they could get you arrested. Why would you need any of it?"

"Princess…. Do you remember what I told you when I first arrived here?" When she nodded, Idunn continued. "They need my help. The same woman that took my family is threatening theirs, and I can't…. I _won't_ let that happen again. If i'm the only one who can beat her, then so be it. But I _need_ that necklace you hid from me to do so. Please."

After a few moments of careful consideration, Jasmine nodded at her. "The time you have spent here has been joyous. I am sad that you are leaving, but I understand and will not stop you. Just promise to be safe."

"I promise, as much as anyone can. Thank you, for everything."

"You are most welcome. Here," The princess walked over to the corner of the room, and removed one of the paintings from the wall. Behind it there was a small hole in the wall, and she removed a small ornately decorated box which she handed to Idunn, who laughed.

"Hiding in plain sight. I wouldn't have thought of that." Opening the box, she removed a necklace with only a small semi-translucent white stone on it. Placing it around her neck, Idunn returned the box to its hiding place, and replaced the painting over it before hugging the princess tightly. "We're off. Take care your majesty, and take care of that husband of yours."

"We will do what we do best. Now go, before the guards find you with that." Nodding to the princess, Idunn quickly waved the others over as she walked over to a large window and began climbing out.

"What's with the necklace?" Emma asked and she followed the woman, climbing out the window and dropping a few feet down to the ground below.

As she crouched down next to the princess to let the other two follow, she noticed they were back in the garden and only a few yards away from where they entered the palace.

"This necklace was meant for a fast escape. It's carved unicorn horn. Just like mermaid scales, they can open portals. So we need to get going." Still crouched down, Idunn began moving further back into the gardens until they reached the back wall.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't it take magic to open a portal?" David asked as he and Hook caught up with the girls.

"Aye, and I heard unicorns were killed off long ago. How did you come to possess it?"

Glancing around quickly, Idunn looked up to measure the wall in front of them. "Someone give me a boost first."

David nodded, shifting around and cupped his hands together before holding them out to help her. Nodding her thanks, the woman scaled the wall with his help and sat on top of it. Leaning down, she offered her hand to the others to help them up.

Once everyone was outside the wall, in the sands of the desert, Idunn hopped down and began walking quickly. "Unicorns have been long since killed off, but only for their horns. Most of them have been destroyed, though. When someone without magic uses them, the horn uses more energy than normal and cracks and breaks. I don't know of any other pieces of horn left intact, so this might be the last one."

After the group walked a couple miles out and she was sure they weren't going to be seen by anyone, Idunn stopped moving and turned to face everyone. "I think I should warn you about where we're going."

"Wait, we're not going home?" Emma's expression was pure concern, but her father placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

She gave him a small thank-you smile before he turned to face Idunn "Where are we going, then?"

"If Elsa is really in your town, then we need her father's sword. And that is where the problem lies." Dragging the tip of one of her boots in the sand, Idunn shifted uncomfortably. "The problem is, you see, the sword is in Arendelle. My home land. And Arendelle is an incredibly dangerous place, so... You need to be prepared for cold weather and a fight."

"These clothes are going to have to do. But how dangerous is dangerous?"

Rolling her eyes, Idunn played with the rings on her fingers. "Dangerous meaning, before Elsa left Arendelle, she cursed the entire land with an eternal freeze where all plants and animals died and the townsfolk resorted to….. Unsavory methods, for survival."

Emma opened her mouth to say something, but her vision blacked out and returned before the words could come out. "Whoa, what the hell was that?"

Looking around, Emma noticed that everyone was now dressed in thick leather from head-to-toe and a fur cape, along with a sword at everyone's side. At the sound of laughter, Emma looked over to see Idunn laughing and waving at the sky.

Following her eyes, everyone looked up and saw Aladdin waving back from the sky a few yards above them. "A final gift from Jasmine. Take care everyone!"

"Thank you!" Idunn smiled and waved as the prince flew back towards the castle quickly.

Getting back to the task at hand, Idunn removed the necklace from around her neck and pretended to inspect it. "I think it's safe to assume everyone is ready now."

"One question before we go, lass. What did you mean by unsavory methods?" Hook stood next to Emma, and held her hand in preparation for the jump he was sure they would be making soon.

"Well, after they had their hearts removed, they became cannibals." Idunn shrugged and took a few steps back. "So when we get there, just do what I say, ok? Now less questions, more movement. Everyone get ready."

Hook and Emma both shifted on their feet, nodding absentmindedly, while David moved to stand on his daughters other side and held her other hand before nodding as well.

Nodding to herself, Idunn unclicked the lock on the necklace and held one of the ends of the chain in her hand, making sure the stone wouldn't fall off. After taking a few extra steps back, she began swinging the necklace quickly above her head until everyone could hear it cutting through the air. Suddenly, she swung her arm down and thunder sounded as the stone connected with the ground. Suddenly a large vortex of orange smoke opened up in front of them.

"Jump!" Idunn grabbed David's arm and tugged at him as she leapt towards the portal. David followed her quickly, pulling his daughter and Hook along as well.

The sound of thunder crackled still as they reached their destination and landed on a small pile of snow, surrounded by frozen ground.

"_Psssst! Come on!_" Idunn was whispering loudly and waving at them to follow her quickly, already on her feet.

"Why are you whispering? Were outside." Hook stood up and brushed himself off before helping Emma to her feet. David was already walking over to catch up to where the other woman was, not wanting to waste any more time.

_Crack, crack, snap._

"_Over here! Sounds like….. Fresh meat!"_

_Snap, crack, snap._

The look on Idunn's face turned to sheer terror as she looked towards the forest where the noise was coming from. Drawing her sword, she stood defensively as the others rushed over and did the same.

"I told you guys to just listen to me. But did you? No. So now we've got cannibals closing in on us, and they're not going to be pleasant an-"

"There they are! It's feeding time!" A group of eight men quickly came into sight, rushing out from the edge of the forest.

Everyone stared in horror at their appearance, and readied their swords. All of them looked as if they were made of ice- their skin pale and blue tinted, and the blue of their eyes as cold as ice. Their lips and noses were tinted black, from frost bite, and they were all clothed in tattered rags that looked as if they had just got done fighting a huge bear. Visible underneath the tattered clothes were black cuts along their bodies, and their hands were entirely black from the frost.

"I hope you're good at fighting, Idunn." David swung his sword in his hand, ready for the upcoming fight.

"Oh, I'm good. A warning, though. Don't let them touch or bite you."

"Why?" Emma turned to look at the woman standing next to her, worried at the implications from what she just said.

"Get them!" Before she got an answer, the men rushed forward, knives in hand and teeth bared for the fight.

The four of them spread out quickly, each taking on two of the men. Emma and Hook fought back to back, to keep themselves guarded, while David and Idunn rushed forward with their swords swinging.

Emma was watching the two men in front of her, who were snarling and grinning at her, when one of them decided to lunge at her legs. She brought her sword down quickly and managed to catch him in the neck, quickly decapitating him, before seeing the other man lunge at hear head.

"Hook, look out!" She screamed as she jumped to the side, turning just in time to see the man get a grasp on Hooks shirt and bite down on his neck.

"BLODY HELL!" He shouted out, using his hook to catch the man's jaw and pull him off his neck, tossing him to the side where he quickly impaled him with his sword. As he reached up to inspect his neck, the two men who were in front of him both dived forward, smelling the blood running from his neck.

"Killian!" Emma screamed as she rushed over to him, watching him fall to the ground. She had her sword drawn, ready to defend him, but Idunn and David got to them first, quickly taking off their heads. Both glanced around them to make sure there were no other threats, before kneeling next to the man on the ground.

"Oh god, Killian. I'm so sorry." Emma was staring at the wound on his neck that was slowly turning blue, as tears started to run down her cheeks. She looked over at the woman who was inspecting the wound, who turned to face her with a sorrowful look on his face.

"I'm sorry, Emma. The curse is already starting to take hold of him. There's nothing I can-"

"Oh bloody hell, get on with it then." Hook tried shoving them all away from him. "If I'm done for, then get a move on. You've got a son to save Swan."

"Wait, you said this is a curse?" David glanced at Idunn who, after giving him a confused look, nodded. "Well, if it's a curse than it can be broken. And there's only one way I know how to break a curse of any kind."


End file.
